


Support the Arts

by SailorLestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: America, Band, But he'd probably also be an awkward dad, F/M, Music, Sherlock has a passion, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your and Sherlock's daughter comes home upset that her band program has been canceled, Sherlock decides to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support the Arts

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in America because I don't know if England has the same problem with cutting the arts as the US does.

Sherlock was perched in his chair, fingers steepled in front of his mouth as he thought. You were in the kitchen, taking inventory over what food you had and what you needed to get when you went to the store later. Sherlock refused to go to the store when the two of you lived in London, but now that you were living in the US, he never even so much as offered. He would go if he knew you were going to be doing the actual shopping and paying, but he was still on the British monetary system, even though both of you had lived in upstate New York for at least ten years now.

You heard the front door open as your daughter, Jennifer, came home from school. But she wasn’t the usual bouncing ball of excitement that she normally was. Usually, she was running in, ready to tell you all about her day. But today was different. She quietly shut the door and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, dragging her saxophone case behind her. You came into the living room where Sherlock was sitting.

“Is she okay?” You asked him. He didn’t answer. “Sherlock?” He still didn’t answer you. You smacked his arm.

“What?” He asked.

“Something’s the matter with Jennifer.” She said. “We, as parents, should figure out what.”

“But she’ll want to talk about feelings…” Sherlock said. You glared at him and he sighed, getting out of his chair. “This isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t?” You asked as you followed him to the stairs.

“You always somehow con me into parent stuff.” He said. “I’m supposed to be the smart one.” You just laugh.

“Keep telling yourself that Sherlock.” You said. You walked to Jennifer’s bedroom door and knocked. “Honey?”

“I don’t want to talk about it!” You heard your twelve year old say in-between tiny sobs. You looked at Sherlock then back at the door.

“Can we come in sweetie?” You asked. She didn’t answer, but you guys could hear her crying. Sherlock opened the door and walked in.

“Go away.” Jennifer said, burying her face in the pillow and crying.

“Uh…what happened?” Sherlock asked. He wasn’t the best with talking to children, but you had definitely seen worse. Her uncle was a lot worse than her dad was when it came to talking to children.

“They canceled band.” She said. “They said there wasn’t enough money and they couldn’t keep it going anymore.” She got out of bed and went to her hastily discarded Monster High backpack. She fished out a wadded piece of paper and handed it to you. You unfolded it and read it then looked at Sherlock.

“She’s right.” You said. “And they’re having a PTA meeting tonight to talk about it.”

“We’re going.” Sherlock said. “That’s all there is to it.” You sighed but smiled. Sherlock was always passionate about the arts. That’s why he had signed Jennifer up for music lessons at a young age. And while he had been disappointed that she hadn’t chosen the violin or another string instrument, he loved listening to her croon on her sax for hours on end. Sometimes they would even play together, so Sherlock could help Jennifer through parts of her music for band. He was even teaching her a little bit of violin and piano.

“Well, let me call Mrs. Haverford and see if Jennifer can come over for a few hours while we go to the PTA meeting.” You said. You went downstairs to call your neighbor who lived across the street. Sherlock set down by Jennifer.

“Don’t worry sweetie.” Sherlock said. “We’ll get band back.”

****

“What do you mean we can’t have band back?!” Sherlock yelled at the PTA president, a woman named Kristie. “It’s important!” Other parents nodded in agreement with him.

“Mr. Holmes, band is not a necessity.” Kristie said. Sherlock growled a little.

“But drawing is? Or that pathetic sport that you claim is football? Or those crappy school lunches that you force down my daughter’s throat?”

“Mr. Holmes, if you do not sit down, I will have you escorted from the building.” Kristie said. You grabbed Sherlock’s hand and pulled him down into his seat.

“This isn’t over.” Sherlock mumbled. You looked over at him and sighed a little before turning your attention back to the meeting.

****

“We should’ve sent her to a private school.” Sherlock said. “I have more than enough money to pay for it.”

“Well, I went to public school and I turned out just fine. Plus this is a nicer public school.”

“You’re biased.” Sherlock said. “Plus, look how long it’s been since you were in school.” You gasped and glanced over at him as he set in the passenger seat. You were both driving home from the meeting.

“Did you just call me old private school boy?” You asked your husband.

“This isn’t the point.” Sherlock said. “Jennifer loves band. It’s not fair that they chose that class to get rid of.”

“Well, education budgets are being cut left and right.” You explained. “And they can’t cut math or English.”

“She speaks English though.” Sherlock said. His eyes lit up. “I know what I have to do.” You smiled at him and pulled into the driveway.

“Well, you do whatever makes you feel better honey.” You said, getting out. “I’m going to run across the street and get Jennifer and put her to bed.” You kiss his cheek then go to get Jennifer. He went inside and went to his study, staying up the whole night thinking.

****

“Sherlock, did you sleep any last night?” Mycroft asked. Sherlock had called him through Skype at about nine East Coast Time. And Sherlock hadn’t slept a single minute.

“No.” Sherlock said. “I’ve been too busy thinking.”

“I thought marriage and a child would make you start acting like a person.” Mycroft said with a sigh.

“Shut up Mycroft.” Sherlock said. “I need you to fix Jennifer’s school for me.”

“Sherlock, I’m sure that there are plenty of abled body men that can fix up the school just fine.” Mycroft said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“They cut her band program.” Sherlock said. “Said it wasn’t in the budget. I need you to fix that.” Mycroft sighed.

“I can’t Sherlock.”

“But…you’re the government!” Sherlock whined like a child.

“The British government Sherlock. You’re in America. The British government has had no control over them since something that happened in 1776.”

“But…band…” Sherlock said. Mycroft sighed again.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Mycroft said. “But for now, I have some actual business with my own country to deal with. I will talk to you later brother mine.” With that, he hung up. Sherlock said and made his way into the house. That’s when he heard a saxophone and a clarinet playing together. He walked out to the garage to see Jennifer and her friend Caleb sharing her music stand and trying to play some music.

“What’s going on?” Sherlock asked. Jennifer looked at her dad.

“Since band is canceled, were trying to keep playing so we can go to contest.” She explained.

“But my music stand broke and sharing with her isn’t working so well since we play separate instruments.” That’s when a lightbulb came on in Sherlock’s head.

“Jennifer, Caleb. I want you to call all your old band friends and tell them to come over and bring music, stands, and instruments. Got that?” Sherlock asked. Jennifer and Caleb looked at each other, about to ask him why, but he had already run off. But they did as he asked.

****

You came home from the store and you could hear the sound of music being played about six blocks away. You parked your car and opened the garage door to see your husband leading a music class. Sherlock turned and saw you when he saw the extra light and smiled.

“Hey Sherlock, can I talk to you for a minute?” You asked. Sherlock nodded.

“Okay, everyone go over your parts and make sure that you know all the notes, okay?” With that, Sherlock walked outside to you. “Hey honey.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” You asked. He smiled more.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” He asked.

“But…you don’t like children. Well, outside of Jennifer.” You said.

“Look at her.” Sherlock said. “She’s smiling. That’s the most I’ve seen her smile in a while.” You looked at your husband and saw the big grin on his face.

“She’s not the only one.” You said. With that, you started carrying bags into the house and Sherlock went back to his class.

****

One Year Later

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to our newest band director, Mr. Sherlock Holmes.” The superintendent said as he introduced Sherlock to the staff. You clapped and cheered. Mycroft had been able to talk with the head of education and made a little deal with him to open up enough money to hire a new director at Jennifer’s school. And all the parents had rallied for the man who had kept their kids out of trouble all summer by teaching them music.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” John had asked when you and Sherlock told him about Sherlock’s new job.

“Not one bit.” You said. “But he loves it. And he’s actually really great with the kids.”

And John and Mycroft both were in the audience for Sherlock’s first concert. And they were blown away. Everyone was. And the smile on your husband’s face just made it a million times better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
